Gate Keepers The Legacy
by waterxeno
Summary: [A Continuation to the Saga of GK, GK1985, and GK21] I suck in summaries. Years passed. A new descendant of Ukiya clan and his friends, battled the invaders to protect humans. But what if evil gatekeepers begins to allied and help the invaders? For their
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

Summary: A Continuation to the Saga of GK, GK1985, and GK21 I suck in summaries. Years passed. A new descendant of Ukiya clan and his friends, battled the invaders to protect humans. But what if evil gatekeepers begin to allied and help the invaders? For their own good? To keep the world in chaos? Gate Keepers versus Shadow Gate Keepers.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gatekeepers, GK1985 and GK21. If I do, Ruriko Ikusawa and Shun Ukiya are absolutely together by now, and the series won't end like that! I'll found some other way to look for way for them to be able to be together! Bwahahahaha

A/N: By the way, storyline has its own plot; I'm just borrowing the concept of the Gate Keepers. It's more on a sequel of the saga of Gate Keepers! I'll be updating maybe any day or a week… I promise I won't take long to update… SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Spare a few seconds or minutes of it. THANK YOU!

NOW ONTO WITH THE STORY!

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

"Red Alert – Red Alert"

_Wang Wang_

"What's Happening!" said the husky voice behind the table. He is wearing a black glass hiding his eyes. Clad in a black suit that buckled up with pins. He was sitting behind a circle like table.

"An invader uprising detected, Commander Higgs." A man said that was in front of the computer. "We have found high frequency detection in area 17 of the city." The man continues to stare at the monitor watching the red spots that getting increase rapidly.

"Commander, we got problem." He immediately called the commander's attention. "The invaders, their getting increase, rapidly in number, Commander Higgs."

"Call in the team at once." Commander Higgs stated immediately. "Call Captain ShunRei and his subordinates, right way."

"Yes, Sir!" said the man quickly, and positioned himself in front the microphone.

"Attention! Calling the team of Captain ShunRei. Gather at the control room at once. Again, I repeat, Attention! Calling the team of Captain ShunRei. Gather at the control room at once." The assistant said continuous.

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

**And somewhere inside the base…**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

"HEY!"

The people inside the canteen turned their attention, when they heard someone screamed in anger. When they saw the source, they went back to their own activities. It's been everyday scenery in the canteen anyway.

"Hey, give it back that's mine!" a young man wearing a blue loose looking denim and plain white t-shirt, was trying to get back his bacon from a girl, that was snatched away from his plate "Give it back, Or else!" he tried to scare her.

"Or else, what?" She said playfully, as she tries to put the bacon in her mouth. She wears a cargo shorts and red shirt that perfectly fits her.

"Just try putting that bacon in your mouth… I'm going to -" he unable to finish his sentence as he stares at her, putting the bacon slowly to her mouth and chew it.

"Yummy!" she said while she chew the bacon she steals. And swallow it. "Maybe I should eat this kind of foods sometimes." As she licks her fingers, she stares at him. And smile simply at him.

"You! How dare you to eat my breakfast!" he launched at her. But she runs away from him.

"Catch me if you can!" as she gesture to ran after her. And they chasing around the table. He attempts to grab her. She dodges each attempt. She's practically skipping away from him. The food in the table is rumbling and moving.

While this is happening, a young man about their same age, sitting in the table watching the whole episode from his sight. He is sipping his hot smearing smoke coffee. As he watch at the everyday scenario. He feels dizzy by looking at them. His left brow is twitching in irritation.

"Takeshi, Rayne… will you two stop that?" he massage his forehead. "You guys, making me dizzy."

"But! Rei, she eats my food without getting my okay." Takeshi glares her while she hides behind at where Rei is sitting. "Again." She smile innocently back at him. "Why you! Scum-Bag!" he clenches and unclenches his fists.

"Na na na na" Rayne is making faces at Takeshi. "Beh!" She stuck out her tongue at Takeshi.

"Stop it!" Rei, angrily stand up from his seat. "Stop it now, or you two are going to have a piece of me!" The two behaved immediately but still glared and scowling look at each other.

Rei slam his hand in the table causing the plate to jump in their places. "Quit It, NOW!" He totally lost it, his patience is gone… "You two are giving me a headache!"

Then the speaker in the canteen clicked… and heard an announcement from the control room…

A ragging voice can be heard in the background…

"Attention! Calling the team of Captain ShunRei. Gather at the control room at once. Again, I repeat, Attention! Calling the team of Captain ShunRei. Gather at the control room at once." Heard go over and over again…

'Phew… it saves us.' Takeshi thought to himself.

'I'm so relief…' Rayne said to herself.

"Phew..." as they in chorus in relief.

Rei caught the temporary happiness of the two.

"I'm not done with you two, yet." Rei says. The two drops their heads at the same time.

"Not the lecture thing again." Takeshi whined.

"Please, anything but not that" Rayne pleaded.

"No," He gestured them to follow him out the canteen to the control room. "Come on, we need to get there. Fast." The two followed him, defeated.

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

**Back in the Control Room**

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

As they arrive at the electronic door of the control room. They saw a man holding folders in his arms.

"Get in, it's an emergency, again, inside." He wearing clothes in blue and white suit with a logo of AEGIS in the left side of the chest, came up to them. "Kinda chaotic inside…" Then he noticed the other two behind Rei. They are emitting gloomy aura. "What's up with you two?"

The two just passed by at him, like they didn't notice him as they entered the control room. Or did they notice him?

"Lecture, sermon, lecture, sermon." The two mumble, repeatedly.

He stared at Rei, oddly?

Rei just smiled back at him.

They entered the room, after the metal looking door opens. They continue to walk inside, while they were greeted by the other personnel inside, until they reach the center where the Commander Higgs is located. They immediately caught the attention of the commander.

"Were here, Commander Higgs, What are the orders? Sir." Rei stated. Takeshi and Rayne positioned themselves beside of Rei making him in between the two. They have serious look painted in their faces, no longer gloomy but full of excitement.

Once he notices them, he gestured the AEGIS Operator to give details of the current situation.

"As earlier 5 minutes, a huge population of invaders showed up in area 17 of the city, and this zone is not a residential area. It's a plant of machineries. The ratio of the number of the invaders in there is rapidly increasing fast." The Operator started to explain the brief mission. "And they bring along a fire gatekeeper with them said the secret agent in the site. They are planning to burn around that place."

With that, the Operator look at the Commander gesturing him that he is finished talking to them.

"Captain ShunRei, I want you and your team, go to the location." He began to gives instructions. "Go to the site and also if possible, gather information and data, while you were there."

"Understand?" He glanced at Rei.

"Yes, Commander, I understand." He grins with assurance. Then Commander looked at the other two.

"Takeshi?"

"Clear as crystal." He gave a thumbs up at the Commander.

Then he looked at Rayne, who's stretching her body, preparing for the up coming battle. She caught that commander is staring at her. She stopped and grins.

"It's Loud and clear."

He began to smile lightly. "And be careful." He stated lastly.

Commander Higgs stands and lift up his hand. And then points his hand at the three agents. "Commence operation, GATEKEEPERS!"

"Roger, AEGIS!" they respond at the same time, perform their famous hand signals. And then leave right away control room. Commander smile as he muse how professional they take and act things.

'Just like you.' He thought. 'You've raised him well, Akane.' then he turned around to take a look at the big monitor. 'It's been a while, since I've taken care of him.'

He remembered something, and he turned to the AEGIS Operators. How could he forget something that important?

"Wait! Turn all the traffic lights the in red into green." Commander tells them immediately.

The Operator just stared him, strangely.

"Just do it."

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

A/N: Ei! Ok! Quite short, ne? Now spare a few second s or minutes to review, okay!

Now PRESS THE WORDS WHERE "Submit a Review" was located!


	2. Chapter 2: The Wild Ride

**Summary:** A Continuation to the Saga of GK, GK1985, and GK21 I suck in summaries. Years passed. A new descendant of Ukiya clan and his friends battled the invaders to protect humans. But what if evil gatekeepers begin to allied and help the invaders? For their own good? To keep the world in chaos? Gate Keepers versus Shadow Gate Keepers

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gatekeepers, GK1985 and GK21. –went to whimper in the corner-

"**talks"**

'**thoughts'**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

**Once outside**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

"Ei, guys, do the usual plan, ok?" Rei said while running. "No messing today, especially you, Takeshi." He added. "I can't afford doing something more stupid than the last."

"Yeah right, I got that," Takeshi muttered a curse under his breathe, "But not only me. Please notify the other person here, if you're not forgetting it." He looked at his sides. "I'm I right? RAYNE?" He pointed out. While their running.

"Humph…? You talk like you're very very useful!" She grins meaningful at Takeshi. "You're so worthless, good for nothing, and most importantly," She taps Takeshi and whisper teasingly. "HYPOCRITE fire gatekeeper."

"Why you! Brat!" Takeshi glared at Rayne, murderously.

"You started it." She countered.

"Take those words back." He tried to grab Alex. But having good reflexes she got away from him. She runs away from him and hastily to go ahead to the engine room.

"Jerk!" She yelled, she was cornering to left and wave at him. "Look where you aiming!"

"Grrr…!" Takeshi's face went face redder than before. He hated when she acted like that at him. Rei suppressed is laughter but failed to do it. He burst into laughing. Takeshi looked at him, angrily.

"Hahahahaha!" Rei laughed. He looked at Takeshi. He stopped. "Sorry." Rei smiled innocently.

"Geez" Takeshi sighs. "Everyone is so cruel."

"Yep" He smiled knowingly at Takeshi.

"Not you too…" He pretended to be hurt.

"Just kidding, hurry we have to get to there immediately. With that, the two dash faster.

The two keep on running in the cold and quiet hallway, they nearing to reach at the engine room. When they got to the entrance they are awaited a young man wearing a glasses and holding papers in his hands. He walks toward to them happily.

"Yo! We've been waiting you guys" he greets them.

"Hey, Ken!" The two chorused. Takeshi is waving at him.

"Rayne arrive here first, she looks incredibly happy, I wonder why?" he ponders. Takeshi's brow rise in irritation, and slowly puts his hand on his pockets. Rei smirk on purpose. "Anyway I've prepare the vehicle you're going to use." He press the button in the remote his holding. The gate number 07 in the wall began to open. And a brand new, shining looking car began to appear.

"Wow!" Rei' eyes began to glow in excitement. Takeshi began to shudder and secretly looked at Ken, pity on him. 'A new car is going to be ruin, Poor Ken.' And imagine what will happen to the Brand New Car, he shiver in the idea.

"Come on, Takeshi" Rei quickly pace towards to the car. Takeshi hesitated to follow. He notice Takeshi wasn't on his trail, he shouted again, "What are you waiting for!" he glare at him. Takeshi flinched, and quickly follows him.

"Oh by the way." Ken approaches the car when the two were finally inside. When he peak inside, Takeshi is fumbling to attach the seatbelt into him; his hand is shaking in fear and swelling. Dan dumbfounded in Takeshi's actions. And looked at the Rei who was so excited to drive. Ken smile wide, because his so HAPPY to see Rei appreciated his new custom made car which he personally worked on.

"Take care of it." Ken spoke to Rei. "It's a very expensive and has SUPER FAST engine." Hearing the "SUPER FAST" term, Rei's eyes glow even more and eagerly started the engine.

'He totally lost it' Takeshi painfully ponders to himself.

VROOM VROOM

"We PROMISE to take care of it..." Rei said back as he revs the engine of the car. "TRUST ME! I'll handle it with care." He assures Ken.

"Yeah, trust you, that this baby will never return, again." Rayne muttered. She was in the back seat, se popped behind and suddenly talked. Takeshi looked at Rayne, flabbergasted.

"Whoa! You're here." Takeshi said. "I thought you were scared out and decided to leave the entertainment to us." He smirks at her. Rayne look at him, not getting his drift.

"What's wrong with you? You think I'll ditch out, don't you." She questioned him. He nods at her. "Then you're getting a wrong idea." She said annoyed. With that she crossed her arms and grunt.

"Oh Sorry." He wears a cocky grin.

"Hey guys! Will you TWO shut up!" The two tensed up when Rei pulled the car back instantly. The engine room gate slowly opened, he impatiently taps his fingers in the wheel controller. When the gate its fully open for them. "Buckle up! This is going to be wild!" He yelled. With a sparkle in his eyes as he hit the gas. But for Takeshi and Rayne it's the warning sign of hell that is calling.

Rei starts to open his gate, his eyes is shining, along the car it's also covered with glowing light. THERE THAT'S THE SIGN OF HELL!

"Wait! Don't do it!" Takeshi yelled. "Ahhhhh……!" he went hysterical. Even Rayne is white as the snow. They know it well, what will happen to them!

He revs up the car, forward and launched.

ZOOM!

The car was gone, in a snap. Except the voices of screaming begins to fade in the room.

Ken stands there… disbelieving.

"My baby?" He drops the papers his holding, unintentional. "My precious baby?" He muttered as he stared at the empty space, where the brand new car used to be.

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

**Inside the Brand New Car?**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«**

"Wahoooooooo!" Rei yelled as the car driving and revving, wildly and fast. "This is so fun!" he shouted. The traffic lights are green, making the road completely wide and few cars are driving aside from them.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die."Rayne shriek as she once again buried her face in her hands. It had been a familiar terms ever since they left the AEGIS NETWORK BASE. Rei totally lost it; he drives furiously not caring, that his passengers are screaming in horror every time he came up near with other cars.

"I still want to live my life to fullest!" Takeshi is yelling like it was his last. He tightly grip the car's door even through he already have a seatbelt, too paranoid?

"Loosen up, guys." Rei said, as he swiped lanes to dodge the upcoming cargo truck. Making the two shudder. "That car didn't even come close." He assured the two. Rei had his hands on the wheel and his foot on the petal. All the way down on the petal.

Again, as they came up to an intersection. A huge 12-wheeler truck appeared. Too late to stop the brakes the car is driving fast to control. For Rei it's been a challenge to pass through it but for Takeshi and Rayne it was like Death is already welcoming them.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rayne and Takeshi scream echoed through the car. Rei maneuvered the car get through under the truck. Rayne and Takeshi hug each other, in horror. Their eyes were wide in fear what about their captain is about to do.

"Hang On!" He pressed on the pedal to draw more speed. And pass under the 12 wheeler truck.

ZOOM!

SCREECH!

Then their out under the huge truck. Once out the car's body has a lot scratches and scars all over. Sound of tires a little bit rubs in the road.

The shuddering Rayne and Takeshi looked over at the Rei and gave him a look of pure contempt.

"Huh?" Rei wondered why the two looked so out of it. "What's wrong with you two?" Rei's eyes widened. The two glared Rei with the are-you-trying-to-get-us-killed look. Still, Rei don't get the gaze their throwing at him.

"Why you guys are so quiet?"

"Don't ask" Rayne crossed her arms.

Takeshi let out an angry snort. And smack his forehead with his left palm.

The black long haired girl saw that Rei was once again not paying attention to the road. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" she pointed her finger.

"Huh?" Rei followed Rayne's fingers just in time to see an exit ramp divider coming right for them. Quickly he jerked the wheel back on the road. "Who in the hell would put something like that there?"

"Like we know?" Takeshi responded sarcastically. He tried to control his breathing while Rayne's heart begged for mercy.

'_Please God, just let me live after this and I will correct all my mistakes in my life.'_ Takeshi prayed.

'_I need all the luck I can get.' _thought Rayne as she lay her back on the back car and look up in the car's ceiling, to wonder.

RUMBLE

WHOOSH

"Eh?" She notices the car's ceiling is beginning to tear up. "Oh no." And taps Takeshi's shoulder.

"What?" he said in an annoyed voice. And looks where she points her finger. He went pale as white. "Oh SHIT!" He turned to the very stress-free Rei, who was miraculously driving with full attention. He grabs Rei's collar and shakes him, furiously.

"Captain, do something! I don't want to die yet. Right here, Right now! The car is starting to tear up. DO SOMETHING!" Takeshi is shaking Rei badly.

"Ta- Takeshi!" Rei stuttered. "S-s-top it!" he manage to say.

"Oh? Sorry." When he finally stopped shaking him. Kle looked at Rei, whose eyes are spinning.

Rayne smack her forehead in the stupidity of her comrade. When the small monitor in the middle began to alarm.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hey guys! We're nearing to your destination." Rayne trying to snap their attention. The other two stare at the mini monitor indicating a look a like map. A sensor like. The green dot in the middle is coming nearer to the red many dots.

The three look at the front window and saw many groups of invaders, a meters away from them. Rei slow down the car a bit.

"Finally." Rei said quietly but enough to hear from the other two.

Rayne smirk at the remark. Takeshi is unplugged his seatbelt and stretched some muscles.

"Get ready." Rei said in a serious manner, commanding them what they must do.

"ROGER!" The two said in unison.

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

**TO BE CONTINUE**

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

**A/N: **Wahooooo! Another chappie is finished! Now you're turn. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
